Goldenbird
Goldenbird is a sleek and long-furred golden she-catRevealed in Roseblossom's Hope, allegiances with bright blue eyesRevealed in Roseblossom's Hope, allegiances. History In the Super Editions Roseblossom's Hope :She is listed in the allegiances as the medicine cat of WaterfallClan. :She helps Brackenlily deliver her kits. Berrystripe asks if they were both alright and if they were tom-kits or she-kits, and she chuckles, saying of course they're alright and she understands they're his first litter, and that she'll have to check to see what they are. She checks both kits: there is one tom-kit, and one she-kit. She says to the parents they can name them now if they like. :The new parents decide on naming one kit each. Goldenbird gazes at the tom-kit, who is named Thornkit. She then fixes her attention on the she-kit, who is named Rosekit. Berrystripe remarks that she is tiny and asks the medicine cat if she'll be able to become a warrior, to which she replies with a frustrated hiss that of course she will and to stop being mouse-brained, Rosekit is perfectly healthy and her small size won't stop her from becoming a warrior. Brackenlily rolls her eyes at her, saying whatever she thinks, it's Antstar's decision. Goldenbird retorts that for all they know it could be her decision, or Brackenlily's, but that she can't argue anymore and if she needs her she'll be in her den. :The medicine cat lets out an agitated sigh and squeezes through the narrow bramble entrance of the nursery. She hears her sister call after her in a sarcastic tone that whatever she thinks is always right, since she's medicine cat and she's not. Goldenbird hears the Clan calling out Brownpaw and Perchpaw's names on her way back to her den, but she ignores it. She thinks to herself how mouse-brained Brackenlily and Berrystripe are, of course Rosekit can become a warrior, at least she hopes, and that the kits will only have each other now since Brownpaw and Perchpaw are apprentices. :She curls up in her soft nest, flattening her ears to try to ignore the bustling sounds of camp, as she wasn't in the mood since her sister had done something so stupid. She closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep, sighing. She opens her eyes and looks around, realizing she wasn't in the medicine den anymore, but StarClan's hunting grounds. She wonders why she's here, and as it's not half-moon, it must be important. :A voice sounds close by and greets her. She turns around and gasps. It was Gingertail, her old mentor. Knowing her mentor was happily among the stars, her question comes upon her again, and she asks Gingertail why she was visiting her now, and since it's not half-moon it must be important. Gingertail's eyes grow dark and she delivers Goldenbird a prophecy. Goldenbird is confused, and asks what it means, but her vision is already fading. :She awakes with a start, her heart beating faster than the swiftest RunningClan cat. She twists around in her nest to see Harehop at the entrance to her den with a plump carp. He asks if something is wrong, coming over to drop the prey beside her nest. She mews no, nothing's wrong, and hopes won't hear the tinge of fear in her mew. If he does, he ignores it, and says alright then, he best be going, as Branchtail might want him on patrol if he's even back from showing Brownpaw around the territory. Harehop exits the den and leaves her alone with her fish. She takes a bite and thinks more about the vision, thinking why StarClan had to be so vague. : Trivia Interesting Facts *She thinks Brackenlily is a horrible mother.Revealed in Roseblossom's Hope, prologue Character Pixels Goldenbird.mc.png|''Medicine Cat Version'' |} Kin Mother: :OaksnowRevealed in Roseblossom's Hope, allegiances: Living (As of Roseblossom's Hope) Father: :SunheartRevealed in Roseblossom's Hope, allegiances: Living (As of Roseblossom's Hope) Sister: :BrackenlilyRevealed in Roseblossom's Hope, allegiances: Living (As of Roseblossom's Hope) Brother: :HarehopRevealed in Roseblossom's Hope, allegiances: Living (As of Roseblossom's Hope) Quotes References and Citations Category:She-Cat Category:Roseblossom's Hope Characters Category:Medicine Cat Category:WaterfallClan